A coordinate measuring device and a method of the category-defining type are known from the published application DE 102004023739. Therein, a mask is also arranged on a measurement table translatable in the X-coordinate direction and in the Y-coordinate direction. There are further provided imaging optics and a detector. The mask may be illuminated with an incident light illumination means and/or a transmitted light illumination means.